He loves you not...
by BuTeRfLy
Summary: Ok, this is when Hermione is first asked out by Harry and Cho gets REALLY pissed. And they have a cat fight..Its a song fic, don't r/r and DONT FLAME!


He loves you not....  
  
By: B*u*T*t*E*r*F*l*Y  
  


A/N: Ok, Seriously I'm feelin the need to write a bunch a sonf fics so please no matter how rushed, no matter how bad the grammer, puntuation and plot is I beg you please don't FLAME ME. Just say something like.."You could have written better" or "This isn't your best one" just don't write "I hate this story" or "You can so not write" Because it crushes my spirit! You DO wanna read a good stroy don't you? Well I work well under encouragement. I currently have writers block so for the "6 years after hogwarts" stories so please be patient. This story is when Harry asks Hermione out (I know in my "A Love Story" stories Francine doesn't show up till later and Hermione gets a secrect note about this but..its my song fic {no sequel} ) Cho finds out and gets all bitchy and Hermione and Cho have a fight by the lake...wooo I wanna see how this one turns out...}:)   
  
Disclaimer: He loves you not..the song is by Dream..the characters (except Claire and Francine which don't make much of an appearance in this story) be long to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Now with all that said I present to you...  
  


**He loves you not....  
  
**

"Oh my wizards! Guys guess what!" Hermione ran into the dorm room with a big smile on her face.  
  
"What now? We're playing Wizards poker here. I'll raise you two fake wands and a...Mcwizards flurry!" Francine said dealing out her Wizard cards.  
  
"Harry asked me out!!!" Hermione shriecked falling onto her bed.   
  
"About time. I raise you 3 chocolate frogs and one butterbeer" Claire said concentraiting on her cards.  
  
"Uh..Guys...big moment here!" Hermione said. Claire and Francine looked up smiled then looked back at their cards. Hermione sighed and went back down to the common room. Since no one was there she decided to go out onto the grounds.   
  
Unfortunetly...there was Cho Chang...  
  
"Oh hello Her-MY-Oh-NiNNy" She said making fun of her. Hermione winced at the name remembering her "session" with Victor Krum.  
  
"Hello Cho, have you heard?" Hermione wanted to rub in the fact Harry asked her out and not Cho.  
  
"Heard what? That your a nerd? That nobody will ever like you? That Harrys in love with me? That i'm hott and your not? What?" She asked stupidly.  
  
"Oh but your wrong. Today Harry asked me out."  
  
You're pulling petals off a flower   
Trying to get your way   
Keep pulling 'til it says what you want it to say   
Girl you can pick a field of daisies   
But he'd still be my baby   
  
"Your lying. He would never ask you out. Infact he was just about to ask ME out." Cho said standing up.  
  
"I don't lie. He never wanted to ask YOU out. He told me." She said standing up to Cho.   
  
I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking   
You'll be giving him an open invitation   
But my baby won't be taken in, no   
  
  
Cho slapped Hermione.   
  
"You bitch he would never speak like that about me. I remember he always used to stare at me!" Cho said furious.  
  
"You said it yourself. USED TO! Thats past tense! Means WONT HAPPEN AGAIN! My wizards you are SO Dense!" Hermione said breathing fast. "You have a pretty nice vocabulary too."  
  
You can pout your cherry lips   
Or try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flut your pretty eyes   
He ain't got his hands tied   
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants   
He's into what he's got   
He loves me, he loves you not   
No matter what you do   
He's never gonna be with you   
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not   
  
"Gee, the nerd is correcting my language! I feel pretty special because this DINKY LITTLE GIRL is correcting my language! Fuck you!" Cho said. Hermione never wanted to use words like that but in this case..she couldn't care less what she said to Cho.  
  
Cho kicked her.  
  
"Listen loser Harry asked me out, he likes me and if you use your Valley girl leg or hand against me again I swear to Merlin I will hurt you!"  
  
You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare   
Only want him just because he's there   
Always looking for a new ride   
The grass is greener on the other side   
You're the kind of girl who's not used to hearing no   
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go   
Doesn't matter how hard you try   
Never gonna get with my guy   
  
  
"You only like Harry because hes popular and famous! If he wasn't famous you'd be putting him down just like you are me!" Hermione said. Cho looked at her and finally slapped her again. Hermione had had it.  
  
"Locomotor Motis!"  
  
Chos mouth shut, her arms we're glued to her side and so were her legs..she fell foward like a stiff board.  
  
"I told you not to do that again! Wait a second...why am I waisting my time on you? I'm in to good of a mood to be annoyed. Bye Cho!" Hermione said.  
  
Doesn't matter what you do   
He's never gonna be with you   
Give it all girl, give it all you got   
Take a chance and take your best shot   
Say what you want girl   
Do what you do   
He's never gonna make it with you  
  
You can pout your cherry lips   
Or try to tempt him with a sweet kiss   
You can flut your pretty eyes   
He ain't got his hands tied...but you do...  
  
Hermione walked back up to the castle her hair tousled and painting. She walked into the common room and plopped down next to Harry.  
  
"What happened to you?"   
  
"Oh I just came in contact with a bitch."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
A/N: Ok, in London bitch isn't normally used as a curse so Harry thinks its a female dog..I just wanted to make sure we're clear on that and also on the last line I typed of the song   
"He aint got his hands tied...but you do.."   
I added that myself. I don't want the writers of the song screaming at me about that ok? Please no flaming!


End file.
